Adventure II: Training Time
by Na Hoku
Summary: NejiLee Training, as we all know, is an essential part of shinobi life. But this session seems to have gotten a bit off-track... ("I don't know if I should call that cute or just plain wrong.") Two-part one-shot.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto and anything related to said manga/anime series belongs to its creator and affiliated companies.  
  
La/=/er- damn it all, I had the notes and some of the chapter typed up and then I hit the power outlet. Bah! Humbug!  
  
Patooie...I had such good notes too.  
  
This is the second in the Adventure series. Once again taken place in the Without Life universe, need information includes: **The disappearance of Naruto supposedly led to Neji and Lee getting together. When Sasuke found out (that Naruto was gone), he went into a rage and was sent out of the village by Tsunade before coming back weeks later.  
**  
This takes place before the first Adventure.  
  
This is indeed a shounen-ai story.  
  
**This starts with a 1st POV** from what was supposed to be a random villager's POV, but then changed to be Seito's OC/muse because her muse pissed me off.  
  
**EDIT (like 2 minutes into writing the story)** - After debating with myself, I decided to put the 3rd POV as the second chapter, so you can completely skip this if you want. Or read the next one and then come back. Either way, there's going to be some spoilers for the second one you read. Except I added something in here that's not in the next one... erm, if you're reading this the day I post this, it won't be there...but if you check back tomorrow, it'll be up.

* * *

Adventure II- Training Time  
  
Part I  
  
Random Villager's POV (Not so random anymore...)  
  
Like all strange days, this one started quite normally.  
  
I had gotten out of bed, did my daily chores, and then went out to spend yet another day in the Konoha village. Don't get me wrong, it's a nice place and all...but there's so much color! It's a startling change from all the white in my Snow country.  
  
So I had went out, put up shop (you didn't think I was here on vacation did you?) and waited for the first streams of people.  
  
I have to say, this village is peculiar because when I say first stream of people, I mean this at four a.m. in the morning. But then again, most of them are shinobi and I do own a weapons shop. Still, I lived in one originally and people did not wake up at four a.m. to do these things. Business went as usual, meaning most came to buy or repair their weapons and some came to flirt.  
  
As 9 o'clock rolled around, I picked up my spirits and eagerly waited for a particular boy to arrive. Although I knew the boy's spirit will not be so high, it was still nice to see him.  
  
Tick. Ring-a-ling.  
  
Like always, he arrived right on the dot.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! How are you today?" I tried to remove all traces of fangirl-like speaking. I think I did rather well, considering I'm not one of his fangirls.  
  
Sadly, the boy only glanced in my direction, picked up a hand to greet me and moved deeper into the shop.  
  
'Hmm, one of the better days, I suppose.' I shrugged and went back to my boring task of organizing the accounts. Half an hour later, there was another ring-a-ling and I picked up my head to see him leave.  
  
It's a ritual we've had ever since he came back the second time. On some days we talk, but on most days, he simply came and went. Sighing, I turned back to my work and prepared to finish the rest of the day as usual.  
  
I was wrong, so _very_ wrong.  
  
Sometime after eleven o'clock, I heard a clamor raise up from outside. Curious, and a bit bored, I went out to find the other end of the street in a bit of a mess. Thankfully, I was on the end that was not messed up, the end that was reaching into the city's center.  
  
I stepped out further to see a green and blue blur clashing. Well, that is what I would've said if I didn't spend most of my childhood in snow, therefore sharpening my eyesight. What I did see was Lee-kun and Neji- kun sparring. A bit weirdly if you ask me. As they moved further in and hopped over the roofs, I found out why.  
  
You know, I always found it weird how just about everybody knew something about the group of genins that participated in the Chuunin Exam a year ago, but if you asked something simple like how the jounins and chuunins of the village were doing, they give you this blank look like they have no idea what I'm saying. (AN: Run-on sentence, anybody?) Usually though, they realize what I say after a while, sometimes, after a long while.  
  
But I digress, as they headed towards my shop, Neji-kun seemed to fumble and he started to fall off the roof next to mine. Lee-kun, seeing this, twisted and jumped off as well. luckily, Lee-kun was fast enough and the shop was short enough so that he was able to catch Neji-kun and safely roll over a little left of my shop, a little more to the center of the town.  
  
They whispered to each other quietly before Lee-kun sighed and said (a bit fondly, I think), "Oh koibito, what am I going to do with you?" before leaning down and giving him a kiss on the lips.  
  
Suppressing a gasp and then raising an eyebrow, I said, a bit loudly, "I'm not sure if I should call that cute, or just plain wrong."  
  
As I watched, the two on the ground seemed to stiffen. They picked up their heads and eyed their surroundings. Within the moments that they fell and kissed, I think just about half the village formed a semi-circle around them. But considering that at this time, most people gravitated towards the center of town, it wasn't too surprising.  
  
What _was _surprising was that despite the to-be-expected disgusted, there was a myriad of hungry-like faces.  
  
Confused, I simply stood there, blinking.  
  
I was not alone, for the two boys, whom were slowly picking themselves up, also had bewildered looks, accompanied by slight fear and shame.  
  
With a slight intake of breath, Lee-kun tentatively said, "Um...hi?"  
  
As the sounds escaped his lips, the slight shock that had settled over the villagers seemed to end and there was a slight flurry of action. The most noticeable movement was that of a (rather large) number of girls (and surprisingly, some guys) that advanced towards Neji-kun and Lee-kun. Each held varying levels of hungry looks.  
  
Slightly shocked myself now, I could only blink and watch the advancing group. That is, until I caught a few murmurs from the crowd.  
  
Widening my eyes, I snatched the two immobile boys and shoved them into my shop and locked the door. Pulling the shades, I leaned against the door, trying to pace my breath.  
  
I started calming before my mind started flashing memories of the moments before.  
  
_"Aw, they look so cute!"  
  
"Kawaii!"  
  
"Do you think they'll let us take pictures?"  
  
"Love is so wonderful!"  
  
"Maybe they'll put on a show for us?"  
  
"I knew they belonged together!"  
  
"Let's tie them up and experiment!"  
_  
This came from one of the few guys in the group and there was a wave of agreement following.  
  
That was when I decided (Brilliantly, I must add) to keep Neji-kun and Lee-kun away from them and consequently, into my shop.  
  
Breathing deeply, I faced Neji-kun and Lee-kun, both whom held an identical adora-- look on their face. I wondered if I should tell them, looking back, maybe I should've (AN: Ah-ha! Another story opportunity!). But at that time, I believed that it was best not to traumatize them after inadvertently coming out of the closet.  
  
"Seika-san? Are you alright? Why did you drag us in here?" Lee asked me with the cu--- alright, it was cute -- the cutest confused face I've ever seen. Although, I suspect now that it was because it was after that scene outside that I was having these weird thoughts.  
  
"Nan-- nandemonai." I stuttered slightly, the last statement from the fangi---people still lingering on my mind. "Maybe you guys should stay here for a little while?"  
  
As soon as I said that, there came a slight banging from the front of the shop. Cautiously picking up the corner of the shade, I looked up to see...nothing. Apparently, there was so many of them that they totally blocked the light from outside! when it was almost noon!  
  
"What's happening out there?"  
  
Deciding that this, I could tell them, I hesitantly picked up the shade just a tad bit further. The two boys moved up near the window and suddenly, light appeared from there. Along with it, were about a dozen pairs of eyes.  
  
Strangled screams came from the three of us. Normally, the appearance of eyes wouldn't scare me, heck even if it did, I doubt it would scare Neji- kun! But these eyes...these eyes were crazed...  
  
Hurriedly dropping the shade once again, we stood there listening to the muffled noises that rose in volume as I did so.  
  
"Um...I think we should all stay in here for a while."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
We all looked at each other and shuddered at the thought of going out there at this time. I shook myself a bit before gesturing the two boys to follow me. I led them into the backroom where I stacked drinks and snacks.  
  
"I've a feeling it might be some time before we can get out. Wanna play some cards?"  
  
Flashing a deck of cards and receiving nods, we sat down at the table and started to play, occasionally taking a drink or munching on snacks.  
  
Three hours later, the noises stopped and we were bored. Well, I was. Neji-kun and Lee-kun seemed to do a fine job entertaining themselves...or rather, each other. Not wanting to see more, I loudly said, "I think they're gone now, let's go check."  
  
After a moment we tiptoed (why were we tiptoeing?) towards the door. Lifting a corner once again, light spilled onto the floor, revealing a empty storefront. Sighing in relief, I swiftly opened the door and shoved the two out.  
  
"Thanks for coming! Have a nice day!"  
  
I quickly slammed the door behind them, leaving the two with perplexed looks. I like them and all, but spending three hours in the backroom with them, with no windows and nothing but cards and food, is not pleasant. I screwed up my face, 'Especially if they start making out'.  
  
Why did I slam the door you may ask? Because I thought I saw a couple of girls and a guy lurking around the corner...  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have done that, but they're big boys, they can take care of themselves...right?  
  
To Be Continued...dun dun dun!

* * *

La/=/er- I made sure that reading both wouldn't be too boring by adding in tidbits in each that won't appear in the next. If you're reading this the day I post it, you'll know what I'm talking about tomorrow.  
  
I slightly stole a line from Seito, "Love is so wonderful" It's paraphrased, but I feel I should give her credit. She was helping me as I wrote this.  
  
Remember to check out the second part! It prolly appeals to you guys more. It follows Neji and Lee from before they went to Seika's street to after they leave the shop.  
  
And some of you may notice, Seika is from Seito's story Kagau something something. Check it out if you like SasuNaru and you haven't read it.

And those of you wondering why in the world Neji would fumble, it's explained in the next part.  
  
7/28/04 4:00:03 p.m. to 7/28/04 5:45:38 p.m. (I started looking at a deviantart link Seito gave me..)


	2. From Training to Making Out

Disclaimer- Repeat disclaimer seen in part 1.  
  
La/=/er- Whelps, I'm starting this right after I posted the first part. And I just realized I forgot to answer the reviews I got from the first Adventure... Itali...I still can't spell it, the slanted responses are from the first part of this one, I don't expect many tho...  
  
**_Seito_**- I find that we never have to respond to each other's reviews anymore...but thanx for reminding me of the chakra thing..._Why are you giggling so much? You sound like you're on a sugar rush..._  
  
**_ChiByakko_**- Byakko? That reminds me of that monster from Yu Yu Hakusho... It means like white tiger or something right? And yes, we def need more NejiLee. And that's okay about the well-rounded critique, it's good to know you liked it and thought it was cute. For now, that's all I need, lol.  
  
**_Angel of Ice_**- Yes, I shall keep on writing. I will never give up on writing NejiLee fics! (And SasuNaru).  
  
**_T-shirt_**- Really, I don't mind your poor English, as long as you're working on it. =beaming grin= Knowing English helps in relieving our NejiLee obsession. And I appreciate your comments. Although you didn't need to compliment me that much, I've got a big ego now. _I'm making it my mission to have people smile when they read stuff from the Adventure series. =nod nod_=  
  
And as you've prolly noticed, my original penname is The La/=/er, so if you ever see that, the stories will either be NejiLee or SasuNaru (in the future, quite possibly KakaIru). I'm starting to write again for that account too, but mostly SasuNaru, this account's sucking up all my NejiLee ideas. (At least, I_was_writing...)  
  
**With that said, in the future, there will be stories in this series that won't be in the W/O Life universe. If it's not, there won't be that bolded part that says it is.  
  
But since I made this series as a humor series (mostly) there will be those that are not part of this series, but still NejiLee.**  
  
Oh, and in case you skipped the first part, this occurs before the first Adventure, about a year or so after the Chuunin Exams.  
  
Now, without further ado, the part you've prolly been waiting for!

* * *

Adventure II- Training Time --- The La/=/er  
  
Part II  
  
3rd POV Neji/Lee  
  
=Yaaaww- 'Oh! We're training today! Yeah!'  
  
As all of you are largely in tune of what our main characters (in this story) would say, and since you're all such brilliant people, there must be no doubt in your mind that the person who thought that was Lee. Well...you're wrong. Yes indeedy, the person who said that was _not _Lee, rather it was Neji. Yes, yes I know what you're all saying, Neji would _never_say such a thing! That's what I thought too, but ever since that event a month ago...our dear, dear Neji has changed...  
  
Thankfully, for the better!  
  
_Some _of you and I stress the word some (because I know some of you didn't read the first Adventure, naughty, naughty) may wonder, how indeed did Neji change. Most of all, why?  
  
The answer is very simple my dear friends! The answer...is Lee!  
  
Yes, our dear Lee has managed, after almost 3 years of being on the same team, to change Neji. Originally I would shudder here, 'Change Neji! Whyever would you do such a thing?!' But you musn't worry, Neji _may _have changed, but he never shows it, only us as a fellow NejiLee obsessor are able to read his thoughts and therefore determine the extent of Lee's impact on Neji.  
  
I seem to have gotten off topic. Let us return to the real story. As I was saying...  
  
Neji woke up with, at first, a slight unwillingness, but after running through that day's schedule, he realized that today was a day when his team would train. That meant a whole day spent with Lee. Oh yes, and Gai-sensei and Tenten. No ridiculous missions that would bore them out of their mind, no missions that would separate the two boys; nope, just him and Lee all day on the field. (He seemed to have forgotten Gai and Tenten again...)  
  
He got up, stretched, did a little dance, shook his tight little booty...alright, I swear, it's going to be serious now! It will be! I'm hungry alright! I can't think straight! =snicker= Straight, lol. Alright, alright, I'm stopping, I'm stopping. =takes deep calming breaths= Now, let's see if I can do this right.  
  
Neji slowly got off the bed, taking care not to jostle the injuries that still hurt him even to this day. 'Still, I suppose it was worth it in the end. We got Sasuke back, didn't we? ...but then we lost Naruto.' He sighed, shaking the thoughts out of his head. Holding a slightly determined look on his face, he stood in position at the foot of his bed and began to slowly stretch. The wounds he sustained from the fight were healed by Tsunade, but even she was unable to heal them completely. The wounds, she had said, would take at least half a year to fully heal.  
  
It had been over half a year now and it seemed as if he would have to suffer this pain each and every single morning. Thankfully, his wounds had healed enough that some stretching in the morning was sufficient to get him through the day without too much pain.  
  
Finishing his stretches, he walked over to his bathroom to prepare for the day. it wouldn't be good to be late to the training session.  
  
-------------  
  
In another part of the town, another boy also woke up, this one with more enthusiasm than the first. He wore a large grin on his face, his thoughts running too fast even for this authoress to write down. (AN- I swear, this will be the last time I'm inserting myself in here) Flitting around the room, he prepared himself for a day of training with his team. He had always been excited to train, but these past few sessions, he had more of a reason to look forward to going to the field where they always met.  
  
For the last month or so, he and Neji had gotten closer...much closer. So close in fact, that even their lips came together at times. Lee had been spending more time with Neji in the beginning, but for the past two weeks or so, all the missions had piled up and they hadn't had much of a chance to really get together. So, with this training session, Lee was hoping to catch up with Neji.  
  
With a slight bounce in his step, Lee exited his house, walking towards the direction of Neji's house, or rather, estate. Deciding that it took too long to walk, he started to sprint towards the Hyuuga compound, reaching there within mere minutes. Stepping up towards the gate, he informed the guards of his purpose and was allowed in. He walked towards the house where Neji resided and opened the door to his bedroom without knocking.  
  
"Er...um...gah."  
  
"I believe it is called having manners and being polite when a person knocks on the door before entering a room. Especially when it is a person's bedroom."  
  
Neji held an amused look on his face as he pulled on his pants.  
  
"Are you planning to close your mouth anytime soon?"  
  
Apparently, seeing his naked boyfriend was too much of a shock as he only stood at the doorway with a slightly glazed glance. Neji walked over to him and pushed him lightly on the shoulder. He blinked, startled, when Lee reacted only by falling over. Quickly, Neji reached out his hands to grab Lee's arms before he completely fell over. Slightly worried, he picked Lee up and placed him onto his bed. Well, it was more like he dragged Lee over to his bed and sort of...dropped him.  
  
Leaning over his boyfriend, he hovered a bit anxiously before he reached out to lightly slap Lee's face. That's right, lightly. That's why there was a resounding crack through the room and there was now a red handprint on Lee's left cheek. Amazingly, that 'light' slap appeared not to affect Lee and without any other options, Neji opened his mouth and said,  
  
"If you don't snap out of it, I'll drop my pants again."  
  
Immediately, Lee sat up, and fell off the bed as he was never completely on the bed in the first place. He drew in deep breaths before stammering out, and slowly becoming more confident,  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't expect you to be um...not wearing any clothes. Anyway, you can't blame me, you're late. You knew I was coming over at this time. And..."  
  
"Lee, it's okay, you can stop babbling now."  
  
Slightly embarrassed to find that he was rather running his mouth, he closed it with a snap and merely began to stare off in space.  
  
"Erm, anyway, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, just let me put on a shirt first."  
  
Neji glanced at him curiously before shaking his head and reaching into his closet to draw out a white shirt. Pulling it over his head, he winced slightly as his arms stretched a little too far.  
  
"Neji? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah." He grunted slightly, "I'm okay."  
  
Lee didn't look convinced, but he merely nodded and stood with his hand outstretched towards Neji.  
  
"Come on, We're almost late."  
  
With a slight hesitation, they had only been dating for a month, after all, Neji took his hand and they set off towards the field.  
  
--------------  
  
Finding that they were late, the two sprinted towards the training field, soon letting go of each other's hands and having a full-blown race. With a distracting poke here and there in an attempt to slow Lee down (AN- How he managed to poke him, I have no idea...), Neji still lost. By mere seconds of course, it wouldn't do to have the former rookie genius lose to a boy would couldn't use their chakra as normal ninjas do. (AN- I'm mumbling at my own bias. Oh...I was supposed to stop this) Although Lee is admittedly one of the fastest shinobi of Konoha.  
  
Arriving at the field slightly breathless, the two found both Tenten and Gai waiting patiently. In a mood quite like him, Gai stuck out his thumb and gave a blinding smile.  
  
"Just as I expected Lee-kun! Even the former rookie genius can't beat you in speed!"  
  
Insert blinding smile.  
  
Apparently two blinding smiles in a row wasn't too good for a person, for by this time, Tenten and Lee both began blinking rapidly, tears close to pouring out. The only one unaffected was Neji, whose eyes were closed and breathing at a meditation rate.  
  
Mistaking the silence as a sign that it was the wrong thing to say, Gai panicked slightly before outwardly calming. Deciding to remedy the situation, he paused in choosing sparring partners before pairing Lee with Tenten. As he announced this, _he _blinked rapidly as twin glares were shot towards him with an additional exasperated glance from Tenten. Of course, the second glare was quickly dropped as Lee realized with horror what he just did.  
  
Bewildered by the looks sent towards him, he looked close to stuttering an apology before realizing that he was Maito Gai-sensei and they were his students. Slightly miffed that he was almost scared of his students, he hurriedly barked in a manner quite unlike him, "Quit staring and let's start training."  
  
Startled by the abrupt change that came over their teacher, they mindlessly (AN- Min...oh..sorry, nvm) took their spots on the field and fell into their stances. Without realizing it, they fell into the training form that would allow them to pair off as the session went on. Normally, this was the form Gai told them to stand in when he thought it would be best to see how things flowed and how much they had grown. But with the appearance of a Gai that was not _their _Gai-sensei...it appeared that something fell loose in their minds.  
  
Blinking in shock at the words that came out of his own mouth, Gai refrained from correcting them and moved to his own spot. Almost as if it was a scheduled signal, a flock of birds burst through the trees up into the clear blue sky. Immediately, the four shot towards the center of the formation, dodging kunai and shuriken as they came. With a few quick hits, the four were now paired off.  
  
As expected, Lee and Neji moved close to the trees while Gai and Tenten stayed near the center of the field. Or rather, they used projectiles , rotating around the center. From time to time, Gai darted towards Tenten, encouraging her to train her hand-to-hand combat. This continued on for a while. So long a while that by the time that stopped, the sun was down, Neji and Lee were missing and they decided to venture into Konoha for an early dinner.  
  
Meanwhile, during the beginning of the fights, Neji and Lee moved into the forest. Neji, to restrict Lee's movement and speed somewhat, and Lee, to add more obstacles between the two, even though he knew that it wouldn't do much good. Neji was a member of the Hyuuga clan after all. He possessed the Byakugan which was able to do much in terms of sight and beyond.  
  
Swiftly moving around the Hyuuga, he tried to calculate Neji's blind spot. With a few mistakes, he successfully closed onto him, quickly moving to kick him where it hurts. With a quick shove of his feet, Neji neatly avoided the kick, only to land as a result of a punch. With a quick move of the arms, he moved up to Lee to commence close combat.  
  
Fighting and kicking. Exchanging spars and blows. They were so distracted that they barely realized that they had fought in the forest for nearly three hours. Soon, their breaths became unsteady and they shot away from each other. Within mere seconds, Lee recovered and moved towards Neji with a frightening speed. Hurting in places that he shouldn't be, Neji scantly avoided the blows; catching the brushes of some of the punches.  
  
Picking up a slightly slower pace, one that moved more than fought, the two somehow managed to reach the edge of the forest. They quickly darted around the roofs of the village, but Lee grew concerned at his teammate's lack of retaliation. It was highly unlike Neji to take so many blows before fighting back. As those thoughts came, Neji also came, reaching out to place a few quick blows. Lee pushed his passing thoughts to the back of his mind and concentrated on the fight. Still...something seems off...  
  
Fully reaching into the village and not noticing their actions, they managed to successfully knock over or destroy 12 potted plants, 3 rocking chairs, 5 windows, 1 porch, 1/2 a bike, 17 stands, 25 kids' toys and 2 ... 2 sculptures of naked butts, curiously near where Jiraiya usually stayed at when he decided to visit Konoha.  
  
Closer and closer they reached to the Hokage's tower. Further and further they went into the city. It was an exhilarating fight...but they finally reached the street where everything will break down.  
  
They had started training slightly before 8 o'clock and by the time they reached the village, it neared eleven. And that meant a village rush hour.  
  
Now, village rush hours are quite unlike city rush hours. Oh no, they're completely different. Instead of the hustle and bustle of the city rush hour, the knocking over of people without apologies, the punching and the shoving and the loud noises...well, of course, there was loud noises. But the village rush hour is rather calm. So why do they call it a rush hour in the first place, you may ask.  
  
And I won't give you an answer...  
  
I wouldn't do that to you, village rush hours are peaceful because rush hour for them is when everybody just stopped. They gathered around the center of the village, or the most popular area of the week/month/year - although the center is the preferred choice - and simply...well, for the lack of a better description, they loitered. They did absolutely nothing except gossip, eat, drink, gossip, joke, gossip, meet old friends, buy knick-knacks and oh yeah, gossip.  
  
So if one observed the town, at first it seems like a regular rush hour, until you look closely and see that people are moving...much....slower...than...usual. it would be maddening to some people, but those who weren't the type to do nothing usually became shinobi who are off doing stuff at this time of the day.  
  
You want an example do you? An example of what? Oh...an example of the shinobi! Well, that's a stupid question, what do you think we've been talking about? Oh? You got led off-track. Well...oh, here they come now.  
  
Indeed the two main characters of this story came barging into the "busy" streets. Finally after so long of destroying property, they came to a street where people would actually care...well, more like there were people to care. Beginning their destruction early in their arrival, they created a mess of things. Bringing down stands and ripping through the cloth roofs of other stands.  
  
Thankfully, the damages were all reversible. Still...it's a lot of destruction. And then came the inevitable moment, Neji faltered. He had been trying to keep up with Lee for the last three hours or so, but the continuous movement strained his half-year-old injuries that still hadn't fully healed. A sharp twinge that originated from the area where he was pierced through caused him to misplace a step and accepting the inevitable, he relaxed and fell.  
  
Fortunately, our dear Lee became oh-so-brilliant and jumped off with Neji as well. Being insanely concerned, he was worried that Neji would be unable to survive the fall without the addition of more injuries. Ha! Like Neji would, but still, it was a good thing he did it, as he found out moments later.  
  
"Neji? Daijobu ka?"  
  
"Daijobu." Of course, immediately after this statement, Neji gave a wince that indicated that he definitely wasn't okay.  
  
"What is it? Is it your wounds?" Lee paused before a streak of panic crossed his face.  
  
"Oh kami-sama, it's your wounds isn't it? Why didn't you say anything!? You _know _you haven't healed yet!"  
  
Neji muttered something inaudible.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I _said _I didn't want to worry you and it wasn't this bad. Besides, " His voice dropped a bit, as if embarrassed, "you've wanted to spar for so long, I didn't want to stop all of the sudden."  
  
Lee gave a sigh before saying the words that would condemn him for he rest of the day, "Oh koibito, what am I going to do with you?" He gave him a fond smile before leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Of course, all throughout this spectacle, starting with the first moment they destroyed a poor kid's toy, they never fully realized that they were in the village, where there were villagers, which meant there were witnesses to all they did. Well, except for the first few blocks of destruction. There was no one there, they were all at the current rush hour places, one of which Neji and Lee were currently in.  
  
So when the words came to their ears, it gave them quite a shock.  
  
"I'm not sure if I should call that cute, or just plain wrong."  
  
Stiffening, the two lifted up their heads to fully take in their surroundings. When they did, they almost gaped in surprise of all the onlookers. Actually, Lee did, Neji tried not to. It was hard though, for most of the village and quite a bit of people they knew were there. Slowly controlling his expression, Lee took in a sharp breath before letting out a small,  
  
"Um...hi?"  
  
Like the single drop of water that overflowed the cup, those two syllables caused the villagers to react. It came slowly, with a shuffle here and there. But soon it became apparent that people were _shoving _others away and advancing towards the two boys. Slightly wary of the approaching mob - because that's what they seemed like, a mob - they had stood up and watched the crowd. That is- until they were snatched by rather strong hands and pushed into the store they had fell in front of.  
  
Slightly confused - although that is a bit of an understatement - the two could only watched as what appeared to be a panicked, white-haired, female shopkeeper practically plastered herself to the door. She seemed to be a bit lost in her thoughts before Lee interrupted.  
  
"Seika-san? Are you alright? Why did you drag us in here?" Lee asked this with the utmost concern, although Neji seemed to be a bit amused by her panic. After all, what exactly was the big deal?  
  
"Nan-- nandemonai." Seika stuttered. Neji looked at her curiously, Seika was what one would call a hard-headed and rather detached girl. Stuttering was definitely not her style. Lee also looked at her albeit with even greater concern, making his face mere emotions away from something we normally call, the puppy dog face.  
  
"Maybe you guys should stay here for a little while?" With those words, the two boys understood just a bit more why she had stuttered, for there came a banging from the front of the store, originating from the outside.  
  
"What's happening out there?"  
  
When there was a lingering darkness before a wave of light came, it was barely even flinched at. But when along with the light came the sight of rather deranged eyes, eyes filled with hunger and a different type of lust than they were used to; it was with muffled cries of shock that they reacted with. Eyes like that...one did not see much of them. It came to only those of the utmost perversion. (AN- Like us! Lol) The eyes filled with anticipation and =shudder= just emotions too hard to describe, one cannot blame the three for being close to wetting their pants. Not that they were, really they weren't. Come on, it's Lee, Neji and Seika. And no, Seika does not wet her pants. I think...  
  
Anyway! When those eyes reached the full attention of the three refugees in the shop, the shades dropped from the slack hands of Seika. Deciding that the increasing noise was indeed _not _a good sign, the three attempted to carry on a normal conversation.  
  
"Um...I think we should all stay in here for a while."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"I've a feeling it might be some time before we can get out. Wanna play some cards?"  
  
Walking into the store's backroom and deciding that cards were just about the only thing they could do, they proceeded with the two-hour long game. Two hours of games instead of the full three they were in there, for in the last hour, Lee and Neji seemed to have discovered their 14-year-old hormones and began to make out. Of course, considering that they were 14, it wasn't hot and heavy, but for the people outside the store...it definitely would've been hot enough. Heck...=shifty eyes= it's hot enough for us.  
  
But to keep this a PG fic, I shall refrain from describing  
  
So after half an hour of playing solitaire and another half an hour trying to find something to do besides sneaking glances towards the two boys (Not that Seika was. Of course not) Seika finally threw up her hands and said with obvious meaning,  
  
"I think they're gone now, let's go check."  
  
Taking a few moments to detangle themselves and whisper loving endearments (To which half of us just grimaced at the OCC-ness and the other half sighed in adoration) the threesome quietly stepped to the door. Evidently, even after 3 hours, the fear of the fan-people was strong. It was even stronger in Seika, but the two boys could not find a reason for it and she refused to tell.  
  
Seika tentatively reached out a hand and paused minutely before picking up the shade. Exhilarated by the pouring light, Seika pushed the two boys out. Well, Neji and Lee thought that they were shoved out because she was happy.  
  
With a "Thanks for coming! Have a nice day!" the door was slammed, leaving the two teenagers with nothing but puzzled looks.  
  
Never realizing that the reason for her quick retreat was the lurking fan-people around the corner, the two merely shrugged off the peculiarity and proceeded to go back to the forest. It was only a little after two after all, they had plenty more time to train.  
  
Luckily, they were smart enough to travel by the roofs, since a number of people were looking for them with less than pure intentions. (For what? Well, besides the fan-people, there were angry villagers whose property was destroyed by them.) Unluckily, traveling the roofs distracted them slightly and they never realized the earth-bound followers.  
  
And then comes the part where we feel sorry for Neji and Lee (but also wish we were the cause for the pity).  
  
For unknowingly, they led themselves into a patch of forest that contained a clearing and a lot of obstacles. Almost as it if was fate (Oh look, a bird) this was the meeting spot of the yaoi/shounen-ai fans of Leaf. And Sand. And Sound. And Mist. And Grass. And Cloud. And Rain. And Stone. And Waterfall. In other words, all of the existing fans from all of the existing hidden villages. This was the spot where people from all over the villages gathered. And there is a _lot _of people. Of course, you may be wondering, why Konohagakure? Wouldn't they betray each other.  
  
Of course not!  
  
Well...actually...there was that one time... The point is, they stuck together and there hasn't been trouble so far. Besides, the Konoha group knows how to take care of everything.  
  
So with that said, realizing the direction the two teens were heading towards, the excited fans took a shortcut...and activated their traps.  
  
Several minutes later, a few grunts were heard. Giddy with pleasure and anticipation, the fans hurriedly went over to their set traps. With glee, they realized that the shinobi indeed fell into their traps. One might wonder what kind of ninjas those two are...  
  
Moments later, they found out.  
  
They were good ninjas. And I mean _good_.  
  
With a few yelps and a few squeals of indignation, the two 'ninjas' caught in their traps turned into logs and there was a whoosh of air behind them. And then...  
  
"Haha, you didn't think we didn't have a back-up plan, did you?"  
  
One of them spoke, revealing that indeed they did have a backup plan and it worked rather well. The fans, all of which will remain unnamed (because I bet we know some of them =cough cough=) advanced on the two. Several brought out cameras, others brought out...ropes. And of course, some brought sketchpads.  
  
Blinking rapidly, one of the fans rubbed their eyes before muffling their oncoming shriek.  
  
Yup, that's right, no, wait, it's not what you think.  
  
For in fact, what s/he saw (anonymous gender as well) was a despondent looking Sasuke. Well, to them he looked despondent.  
  
Believe me, Sasuke was definitely not depressed.  
  
He was pissed.  
  
Really, really, _really_, pissed.  
  
But the fans didn't know that and after a moment of indecision, they all rushed over to Sasuke. They figured that if they could capture Neji and Lee once, they could do it again.  
  
Of course, when they rushed over to Sasuke to comfort him without knowing what he was really feeling, it will be hard to say if they would be planning to do any kidnapping anytime soon.  
  
The two ninjas that were still trapped could only wince as what seemed to be like burning clothes reached their senses. They shuddered, but patiently waited. It was better to let Sasuke let it all out before calling out to him. They could only hope he didn't do much damage. But the moans that followed smell of burning clothes reassured them, somewhat.  
  
Moments later, Sasuke reappeared with a rather stoic face, acting like he did not just leave several villagers naked and bearing minor burns. He released the two from the trap and walked away into the forest, leaving them to do as they wished.  
  
Neji and Lee could only sit there silently as they went through their traumatizing experience. It was a short experience, but it was not something that occurred to them, especially not Lee (although that can be debated). After several minutes of an overactive imagination making up things that could've happened to them, there was a slight whimper from someone and the two shuffled closer together.  
  
"Neji..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Please tell me we won't have to go through that again. I mean, what if Sasuke wasn't there!? What if they forced us to do stuff!? What if they succeeded in tieing us up and..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it won't happen again. But do me a favor Lee."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you want to kiss me, try not to do it in a public place."  
  
"So I can do it in a private place?"  
  
"Er..um...I guess."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Lee, what are you---mmph."  
  
There was a moment of silence before a slight moan escaped. (=cough=from Neji=cough=). And because we can never leave the two alone, they never noticed the lurking girl hidden behind a tree, snapping pictures every moment that they moved. Which was a lot of moments. So much that by the time she left, they hadn't finished moving and she had 5 rolls worth of yaoi material to sell.  
  
_'All the profit I can get from this! They're so cute!'_  
  
And that is the end of that...or is it?  
  
Owari!

* * *

La/=/er- At some point, I just sorta...died. You can almost tell the three different sections that I wrote at three different times. I lost inspiration the day I was supposed to be finished and didn't work on it until yesterday. But I finished. The next one should be much better. It should be...I think.  
  
With a bit of asking, I'm proud to say that if Seito ever gets the urge to write a NejiLee fic, she's going to post it on this account.  
  
Yea!  
  
Anything else to say...**well, just review and tell me what you thought.**I appreciate all comments. I know I wanted to say something else... Well, I'm off to start that SasuNaru one-shot I wanted to write, let's see if I ever finish.  
  
Ah, one last thing, for those of you who like SasuNaru...OMG, have you read the latest chapter? 225? And seriously, as one person said, the last sentence seemed like it was the beginning of a love confession. Comment if you want to.

=fuming= Stupid loader stole away all my indents, now the story looks all...crowded.  
  
7/28/04 - 8/3/04 (I don't think it's possible to put hours and minutes, separated too much)


End file.
